


My Darling Daughters

by swanqueengranger



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueengranger/pseuds/swanqueengranger
Summary: A pregnant Liara T'Soni writes a letter to their unborn twins.





	My Darling Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me tonight and I couldn't shake it. I wrote it quickly so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Liara is a character to me that was frightened by what she found with Shepard, but was brave enough to voice it. She is scared in her knowledge of what life is without her, but knows what it is with her as well. 
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters and I’m not making money off of this. They belong to Bioware and EA. I’m just borrowing them for a little while.

My darling daughters,

You will have many partners in your lives. You will live many different ways and none of them will be wrong. 

It is the way of our people. It is our life's greatest purpose. 

I wish for you all of the happiness in the world. I wish you questions that you must seek outside and inside to answer. I wish you journeys that you will cherish long after you've been hurt by them. I wish you lessons and knowledge that the stars themselves hold.

And through all of this, through all of your centuries of life, if you are lucky, there will be someone.

Someone who makes the thoughts and questions of hundreds of years ... stop ... if only for a second.

Every time they look at you.

Someone who knows you inexplicably more than they should. More than you yourself do. 

Yes, you will have many lovers.

But I wish for you one great love. 

The one you would give your life for. 

The one you would change your life for. 

Because the life you worked so hard to build for yourselves? I hope one day that you find it isn't enough anymore. 

I hope you find your life's purpose and then risk it all without a second thought for someone who confuses...thrills... emboldens...protects... loves you. 

I wish a lifetime of love with your equal. 

With your protector. 

With your one true love.

I wish you children; years of laughter and happiness. 

And it may seem strange but I wish you nightmares - sleep interrupted and nights of tears.

I wish you the power of knowing vulnerability and strength in the same soul. 

I wish you a love like your father and I shared, my dear ones.

I wish you a lifetime of memories.

Of love.

Of laughter.

Of fights.

Of melding.

Of sharing.

Of making up.

I wish all of this for you, my darlings.

Through the pain of losing them. 

Through the nights of aching when you reach for them and find only cold bedding. 

Through the silence that pounds into your brain.

Those cannot exist without the happiness. 

You will hurt beyond measure when your love leaves you, my daughters. It is the burden of our lives.

But the pain will be lessened, I promise you, by the knowledge that when all of this is over - they will be waiting to greet you and share eternity.

I wish you the comfort of knowing that. 

But more than anything, my darling ones, I wish that you could have known her. 


End file.
